


Because It Reminds Me Of You

by Sherlockresidue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockresidue/pseuds/Sherlockresidue
Summary: "Speaking of Connor stealing Gavins clothes, what about after he returned them, Gavin couldnt stop thinking about how Connor would look in his clothes and has a crisis "that sounds cute?? what??? who have i turned into??" and eventually, after all the bullshit of his feelings has been sorted out, he ends up letting Connor borrow a hoodie or jacket and finds out that yeah... Connors a good boy and looks extra adorable in his clothes"





	Because It Reminds Me Of You

**Author's Note:**

> The post they are refrencing is [this](https://sherlockresidue.tumblr.com/post/176939732479/ask-simon-pl-600-hot-take-connor-robbed-gavin%22)

Its been a month since the revolution, and Connor’s now got an official job at the station.

He loves it.

He’s Hank’s partner, of course, and its much different from their first time working together. Its easier and more relaxed, not constantly stepping around each other, afraid the other will explode. 

Many people have apologized to him, too. Chris apologized, despite not doing anything directly to Connor, for thinking he was nothing more than a tool. Connor accepted his apology with a grin and they became friends afterwards.

Tina apologized, too. She said she was sorry for letting Gavin treat him like shit. She also apologized on behalf of Gavin, and said he’s too ‘fucking stubborn’ to ‘get his ass over here’ and apologize. 

Even Captain Fowler apologized, or ‘semi-apologized’, to say the least. It was incredibly awkward, or at least that’s what Hank said it was.

He had yet to speak to Gavin though, and after being back for exactly a month, he decided it was due time he did. So he grabbed the clothes he had had neatly folded in the corner of his ‘room’ at Hank’s, stuffed them carefully into a plastic bag, and took them to work with him. (Hank had asked what it was, and when he said it was for Detective Reed, Hank suddenly seemed like he didn’t want anything to do with it.)

Connor put them behind his desk (which was next to Hank’s) and watched Gavin, waiting for a chance to talk to him. It didn’t take long, because Gavin is usually sleep-deprived and goes to the break room for his morning coffee (and his nine a.m. coffee, and his nine thirty a.m. coffee, and pretty much any time coffee). Connor gets up quickly and brings the bag with him, ignoring Hank’s narrowed eyes.

Connor walks into the break room and shuts the class door behind him with a click, getting Reed’s attention. Gavin looks at him for a second but must’ve elected to ignore him, because he turns back to the coffee machine, waiting for it to beep.

“Detective Reed,” Connor begins quietly, “I have something for you.” He holds out the bag stiffly, feeling _awkward _. It’s not a feeling he particularly likes, unlike the others, such as pride or happiness.__

__Gavin turns around and squints at the bag suspiciously. “What the fuck is that?”_ _

__“During my mission to go to Jericho, I needed to wear civilian clothes to ‘fit in’. I broke into your apartment and took your clothes. I’m sorry.” Connor explains, stretching out his arm more for Gavin to take, face tinting blue. It was _embarrassing_ to admit. Gavin’s eyes widened and he snatched the bag, taking the clothes out and throwing the bag on the floor. _ _

__“Oh my fucking God.” Reed says quietly, looking down at the clothes. “That’s what happened to my favoruite fucking sweater! I fucking thought Baker hid it somewhere!”_ _

__“Baker?” Connor asks curiously._ _

__“My fucking cat.” Connor winces at the memory of said ‘fucking cat’. Baker had damaged his skin and Connor ended up having to clean blue blood off of Gavin’s floor when he broke in. “Oh my fucking God, you stole my leather jacket! I fucking skinned Chris alive ‘cause I fucking thought he fucking took it! Fuck, no wonder he thought I was a fucking asshole!” Reed curses excessively, throwing the sweater over his shoulder to look closer at the jacket._ _

__“I’m surprised it didn’t fucking rip over your shoulders.” Reed says quietly, and he must’ve realized that the mystery of where his clothes had gone was not the biggest deal, because he points an accusing finger at Connor’s chest._ _

__“Wait, hold the fuck up! You fucking broke into my goddamned _apartment_?! When? What the fuck?” He demands, getting ~~uncomfortably~~ _pleasantly_ closer. Connor felt his body heat up and a small warning sign popped up at the bottom of his vision, alerting him that his temperature system had spike oddly and his hard drive would overheat soon. _ _

__“You were at the station. It was after I had told you I was going back to Cyberlife.” Connor answers, remembering how Gavin had told him it was ‘good’ he was leaving. It had, surprisingly, hurt more than the time he punched Connor._ _

__“Jesus. How’d you get in?” Gavin asks, more curious than threatening now, but he’s still watching Connor suspiciously._ _

__“I climbed the fire escape.”_ _

__“To the fucking fourth floor?! How did you not die.” Reed asks, more to himself, and removes himself from Connor, clutching the clothes close to him. “Well, thanks and fuck you, I guess.” Reed says halfheartedly, pouring his coffee and taking a seat at one of the small, circle-shaped tables as Chris and Tina happen to come in. Tina squints at them suspiciously and sits next down to Gavin while Chris obliviously makes him and Tina coffee._ _

__Connor takes that as the end of the conversation and, on his way out, he hears Gavin say, “You won’t believe what just fucking happened.”_ _

__Least to say, the whole situation was a fucking pain in the ass for Gavin._ _

__For the rest of the day, he stared at Connor, imagining him in his clothes. Connor, the perfect fucking android, in _his_ ratty, old clothes. Twice, Connor had caught him and he was sticking around to be caught a third fucking time, so he tried to stop._ _

__It lasted until he got home. Baker purred against his leg, while Mofo (yes, Tina named his cat Mofo and he decided to go with it) was nowhere in sight. He sighed and dropped the clothes onto his couch. Then, he picked up his favourite sweater out of the pile gingerly, staring down at it._ _

__It was a dark grey sweater with a big, loose collar. He wore it often, usually on his days off. He’d been looking for it for fucking _months_ , and had to walk around his fucking apartment in a fucking blanket because everything else was too fucking uncomfortable. _ _

__Whatever compelled Gavin to inhale it, he has no fucking clue. But he slowly lifted it up to his face and gently inhaled before he even knew what he was doing. Much to his disappointment, it only smelled like fabric softener._ _

__“What the fuck!” Gavin yells to himself and throws the sweater onto the couch, picking up baker to soothe himself. Baker purred loudly and nudged against him lovingly as Gavin carried him to the bedroom, laying flat on his back and letting Baker situate himself on his chest. Mofo came out of the small nook between the bed frame and the wall to curl up next to his neck._ _

__Gavin sighs and thinks about his clothes around Connor until he falls asleep at an ungodly hour._ _

__

__After three days of ~~staring at Connor dreamily~~ _glaring_ at Connor, he comes to the conclusion that he might have a fucking crush on Connor. _ _

__Those three days were the worst days of his life._ _

__“Tina, stop laughing, this is fucking serious I’m really fucking freaking out right now!” Gavin hisses over Tina’s hysterical laughing and pounding on the table. They’re are a cafe close by, drinking hot chocolate and sharing fries like a a group of fucking teenagers and the conversation at hand makes him feel even more like a fucking teenager._ _

__“Oh my God, Chris, call Hank ASAP and tell him that he fucking owes me thirty bucks and a steak dinner!” Tina says in between laughs, and Chris gets out his phone. Gavin snatches the phone out of Chris’ hands._ _

__“Why the fuck is this so funny?! Why are you fucking calling Hank?! Are you trying to get my fucking ass beat, Tina?!” Gavin yells, getting quieter towards the end when a waitress glares at him._ _

__Tina wipes a tear from her eye, grinning. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry, but that was too funny. You said it like you were in total shock.”_ _

__“I am in total-fucking-shock!”_ _

__“Tina, Gav, calm down. Gav’s freaking out and your not making it any better.” Chris says reasonably, making Tina pout. “Gav, what spurred this? Why did you just _now_ realize this?”_ _

__Gavin freezes, his face turning pink. He doesn’t want to admit he’s been thinking about how tight his jacket would be over Connor’s broad shoulders, or his bare skin against his sweater, or his ass in Gavin’s jeans. “Does-- does it matter?”_ _

__Chris grins but doesn’t comment on his words. “Okay, look, let me phrase this from Tina and I’s point of view: you go out of your way to harass him.”_ _

__“I go out of my way to harass everyone.” Gavin argues._ _

__“You once were mid-conversation with Fowler and decided to take off to spy on Connor!” Chris points a finger at Gavin._ _

__“Yeah! And Fowler was so fucking pissed, too, but you didn’t care! You just wanted to spy on Connor!” Tina joins in, throwing a fry at him. Gavin huffs and opens his mouth to argue, but Chris continues._ _

__“You once said, and I quote, ‘that fucking perfect plastic prick with his fucking eyes ‘n freckles ‘n shit.’“ Chris quotes in a bad imitation of Gavin. Gavin splutters, feeling his face and neck flush._ _

__“I don’t remember saying that!”_ _

__“It was after the sex-bot murder. We got drunk and started complaining about Hank and Connor, but then got fixated on Connor.” Tina supplies helpfully. Gavin squints his eyes and now, when he thinks about it, he does vaguely remember that night, much to his embarrassment._ _

__“Okay, so maybe I did say that,” Gavin starts, and Tina grins and opens her mouth to yell something, but he cuts her off. “But! But, that was nothing beyond him being perfect! This is different! I, I fucking think of shitty _domestic_ shit.” Gavin admits quietly, looking down into his hot chocolate. Chris and Tina suddenly get quiet, and Tina reaches across the table to put her hand on top of Gavin’s._ _

__“Hey, dude, its okay. We know its surprising for you. We know you aren’t use to anything beyond fucking.” Tina says, a soft, teasing tone at the edge of her voice. She’s right, of course. They know everything about him. They’d all been friends during training at the Academy, and seen him at what was his worst. They knew he had had only one serious relationship in his life and it wasn’t serious for the other guy._ _

__They know he’s afraid, which simultaneously relaxes him and scares him more._ _

__Chris smiles at him from across the table. “Yeah, man, its fine. You guys know I was a mess when it came to Catherine.” He says, and they all grimace a little at the mention of her. Catherine, Chris’ wife, died with their son still in her. They managed to save his son, Damian, but she didn’t make it. That was six moths ago, but it was expected, and Chris had them, so he was doing okay._ _

__“Fuck, you guys are right. I’m being fucking dramatic, aren’t I?” Gavin puts his head in his hands, combing through his hair. “I’m a grown ass man fucking having a fucking crisis over a guy like a fucking _teenager_.” Gavin sighs and sits up, looking at his two friends gratefully. _ _

__“Maybe a little.” Tina teases, picking up his hot chocolate and drinking it, because her’s is already finished. He elects to shove some fries into his mouth, thinking about how to approach this._ _

__He could just do nothing, but then his feelings will boil over and it’d be a fucking mess. He couldn't outright say it to Connor, Gavin would probably end up breaking down in the middle of it or say something shitty and get himself knocked out again._ _

__What the fuck was he going to do?_ _

__“Are you... cold?” Gavin asks in disbelief, watching the android next to him shiver outside. Gavin had, naturally, been called to the double-homicide, but it was getting turned over to Connor and Lieutenant Hard-Ass because androids were suspected to be involved. After the revolution, crime rates involving androids continued. Connor and Hank were always assigned there, because Connor was an android and it was more convenient._ _

__“Yes. My.. my upgrade included temperature sen-sensitivity.” Connor says, his teeth chattering as he wraps his arms around himself. He’s wearing a dark blue button-up and very obviously wasn’t prepared for the snow. Gavin grins to himself. He looks like of cute._ _

__“Here, take mine.” Gavin says without thought, stripping off his thick hoodie and handing it to Connor._ _

__“No, Detective, I--”_ _

__“Just take it, plastic. I’m leaving anyways, remember? I get to go home now.” Gavin reminds him, thrusting the jacket at Connor. Connor looks down at it, practically beaming as he takes the jacket. He happily puts it on, nuzzling into the warmth Gavin’s body heat left on the jacket._ _

__Gavin’s face drains of colour when he looks at Connor in his thick jacket. It’s darker than what Connor now usually wears (now that he’s free to wear whatever he wants, not that dumb jacket declaring him an android) and shorter, too. It barely reaches His waist and doesn’t quite meet his wrists, but Connor seems to like it regardless._ _

__Gavin’s sad to say that Connor looks fucking adorable and he almost does something stupid right then and there, like say something nice ~~or kiss him~~._ _

__“Thank you, Detective Reed!” Connor says cheerfully, looking all too pleased. Gavin’s thankful for the fact that its freezing and his face is flushed, because if it wasn’t, it’d be obvious he was blushing horrendously._ _

__“Yeah, whatever.” Gavin replies hurriedly and practically sprints to his truck, banging his head on the top in his haste. Well, half because he was in a rush and half because he was looking at Connor in his jacket. Gavin groans as he gets in the car._ _

__He’s so fucking screwed._ _

__“Good morning, Detective Reed.” Connor greets him and Gavin’s head pounds. He’d stayed up late, thinking about his newest case and trying to figure it the fuck out. The sooner he solved it, the sooner Fowler would get off his ass and stop monitoring Gavin for ‘security reasons’. In truth, the fucker was thinking he’d explode or something with all these androids around. But Fowler had nothing to worry about, because all he seemed to focus on lately was one specific fucking android. The same one that was still wearing his jacket the next day, a bright red and yellow button-up contrasting greatly with the dark colours._ _

__“I did not have a chance to return your jacket. I hope you don’t mind I wore it on the way here. It is particularly cold this morning.” Connor elaborates, already shrugging out of it. Gavin raises out a hand, stopping him._ _

__“Just keep it until the end of my shift. I’ve already got a hoodie and you probably gotta go back out there soon, right? So just fucking keep it until I get off.” Gavin says, and then immediately changes his mind. “Actually, switch with me. That one’s warmer and I’m fucking freezing. This one’s too fucking big for me, it’ll probably fit you better.” Its true; the hoodie goes nearly down to his thighs and he’s been teased relentlessly by Tina for dressing like a ‘fucking twink’._ _

__Connor looks at him curiously but complies, and Gavin swallows hard as he watches Connor take off his jacket. He quickly takes off his own and practically throws it at the android,snatching the other jacket and putting it on._ _

__Once Connor has his hoodie on, it seems Gavin was right. The hoodie is normal-length on Connor and doesn’t look as tight (much to Gavin’s disappointment)._ _

__“I gotta piss, see you later, plastic.” Gavin says and rushes out of the break room, ducking outside, willing the cold to make his cheeks stop burning. He was wearing the jacket Connor wore. Yeah, it was his own fucking jacket, but Connor wore it._ _

__He leaves five minutes early, rushing home to avoid the android. Embarrassingly, he likes the thought of Connor having a piece of him at home._ _

__Dropping all of his self-restraint, he brings up the side of the jacket and inhales deeply. He feels like a fucking idiot but he can’t help himself. Disappointingly, he find sit smells like nothing but cotton. He scrunches up his nose and sighs, settling himself on his bed._ _

__“Fuck.”_ _

__“Detective--”_ _

__“Gavin.”_ _

__“What?” Connor asks, tilting his head in that too fucking adorable way. Gavin grits his teeth hard and takes a deep breath._ _

__“Call me Gavin.” Gavin says quietly, suddenly unsure of himself. But Connor beams at that in Gavin’s over-sized hoodie. Gavin bites down the smile threatening to play across his lips._ _

__“Gavin, I was informed you went home before I could return the hoodie.” Connor replies, gesturing down to the hoodie. It’s an old hoodie, a faded black with a design on the back. It looks good on Connor._ _

__Connor blushes blue - something that Gavin finds simultaneously weird and adorable - and suddenly looks at the floor. “I must admit, I am glad. I am... reluctant to return it.” Connor admits, making Gavin fucking choke on his coffee._ _

___Fuck_ , did Connor just confess to liking wearing Gavin’s jackets? Or is the android just oblivious to how it came across and just fucking meant he’s cold and doesn’t wanna give it back?_ _

__“I’m sorry, fucking _what_?” Gavin wants to fucking choke himself for sounding so stupid but, seriously, _what the fuck??_ Connor’s blush deepens and he’s looking everywhere but Gavin now._ _

__“I also must admit I did not bring a jacket the last time because I was hoping you would give me yours. I knew it was unlikely and... _ridiculous_ but I found myself hoping.” Gavin gapes. “I did not take off the jackets until my temperature system alerted me my hard-drive was overheating. I found them.. comforting, because it reminded me of you.”_ _

__Gavin blinks hard, unsure if this is some sick prank and everyone's gonna jump out and fucking make fun of him, or some kind of dream. But it isn’t and even if it is, he’s not wasting this perfectly good fucking opportunity._ _

__He summons up the courage to smirk and gets closer, and Connor visibly fidgets. It’s too fucking adorable and Gavin can’t help but pull Connor by his hoodie, yanking him down to kiss him._ _

__For a tense few seconds, Connor’s absolutely frozen, but then he brings his hands up to settle on Gavin’s waist. Gavin’s surprised when Connor tightens his grip and parts his lips desperately._ _

__Gavin grins into the kiss and eventually pulls away for air, Connor’s lips chasing his. Connor smiles brightly at him like he didn’t just have Gavin’s tongue in his mouth and straightens up._ _

__“Would you like to get drinks after work? I’m afraid you’ll have to wait an hour for me to get off, but I can meet you at Jimmy’s bar, if you’d like.” Connor asks confidently with an adorable fucking smile on his face and his LED whirring a soft yellow. Gavin’s shocked by this sudden change but nods wordlessly. Connor brightens impossibly more, leans down to peck Gavin’s lips but pulls away too quick for Gavin to react._ _

__“I’ll see you later, Gavin.” Connor says and walks away, still wearing Gavin’s sweatshirt._ _

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://sherlockresidue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
